Welcome to Piyo Tail
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan drabble, cerita pendek, cerbung, yang digabung menjadi satu tentang sebuah panti asuhan kecil di bukit pinggiran kota Magnolia. Dengan para Dragon Slayer dan Lucy Heartfilia sebagai karakter dewasa yang menjadi penjaga tempat ini. Mungkin AU, Mungkin OOC. Enjoy :D Dan jangan lupa Riview ;) Chapter 3 Update. NaLu. Enjoy ;)
1. Prolog

Pagi telah datang, namun nampaknya matahri masih belum mau muncul ke permukaan. Embun tipis melapisi udara, berkumpul di ujung dedaunan bersamaan dengan air gutasi yang perlahan menganak dan jatuh ke rerumputan basah di tanah. Udara terasa amat sejuk, cukup untuk membuat seseorang menggigil sekejap. Burung berkicau pelan, berirama dan saling sahut menyahut satu sama lainnya.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial di Kota Magnolia pagi ini, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Penduduk mulai memenuhi jalanan kota, menyesaki area pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Riuh rendah suara manusia mulai memenuhi relung kota yang mulai hidup bersamaan dengan merangkaknya matahari dari persembunyiannya, sinarnya muncul sembari memberikan kehangatan yang perlahan merambat.

Satu hari yang damai di Magnolia.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku di sebuah bangunan di bukit pinggir kota Magnolia.

"BOCAH-BOCAH KURANG ASEEEEM!" Suara itu menggelegar, hingga mungkin dapat terdengar ke seluruh penjuru Magnolia hingga ke gang-gang sempit sekalipun.

"Ara… ara…," seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah menjemur pakaian di halaman rumahnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan sembari memeras pakaian. Dia mendongak ke arah bukit yang cukup jauh di atas rumahnya, "seperti biasa Natsu-kun selalu semangat di pagi hari, ya?"

Jika kau berjalan sedikit ke dalam bukit tersebut, ada sebuah bangunan tua yang cukup besar bercat merah kusam. Dinding-dindingnya bertambal di mana-mana, atap rumahnya terlihat lapuk, dan beberapa daun jendelanya hampir copot dengan sebagian besar kaca yang direkat plester. Namun keadaan tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat bangunan tersebut terlihat kumuh atau reyot karena di halaman depan bangunan tersebut, terhampar kebun dengan sayur-mayur yang menghijau, juga bunga-bunga aneka warna dan bentuk membuat bangunan tua ini terlihat sangat _hidup._

"KEMBALI KE SINI KALIAN BOCAH NAKAL!"

Bahkan _terlalu_ hidup karena kau dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan suara barang jatuh berdebum seperti ini hampir setiap saat di sini. Namun, itulah uniknya tempat ini. Dengan sebuah lambang mirip anak ayam yang memiliki ekor tajam berwarna merah terpampang pada papan nama di depan rumah tua tersebut, tempat ini dikenal sebagai;

Piyo Tail.

Sebuah tempat di mana kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu.

* * *

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Welcome to Piyo Tail © Me

Sebuah kumpulan drabble, cerita pendek, cerbung, yang digabung menjadi satu tentang sebuah panti asuhan kecil di bukit pinggiran kota Magnolia. Dengan para Dragon Slayer + Lucy Heartfilia sebagai karakter dewasa yang menjadi penjaga tempat ini.

Enjoy :D

* * *

BRAK. BRUK. GOMPRANG.

Bunyi barang-barang yang berjatuhan, logam-logam bertubrukan, dan dinding yang bergetar karena dihantam sesuatu. Suara tersebut terdengar riuh rendah; ada yang berteriak, ada yang tertawa, ada yang marah, ada pula yang menangis. Itu baru suara yang terdengar dari luar bangunan rumah tua yang sudah lapuk itu. Jika kau penasaran dan iseng-iseng mengintip dari balik pintu depan yang terbuka sedikit. Maka kau akan melihat;

_Pandemonium._

Eits, bercanda kok. Kau tak akan melihat monster super besar yang saling beradu tinju dan napas api, hanya saja kau akan melihat setan-setan kecil yang tengah berlari-lari dengan ganasnya.

Iya, setan-setan kecil yang kini tengah mengerubungi seorang pemuda bersurai pink dengan apron merah muda yang kini hampir lepas dari tubuhnya. Ikat kepala putih yang melekat di kepalanya kini tengah ditarik-tarik oleh seorang bocah berambut hitam yang hanya memakai celana dalam.

"Gray! Jangan tarik-tarik ikat kepalaku dan… pakai baju sana! Evergreen jangan buat temanmu jadi batu, kembalikan Elfman seperti semula! Alzack, Bisca, jangan tembaki aku dengan pistol air!" Pemuda _pinkish_ yang tengah kalap itu bicara dengan mulut menyembur-nyemburkan percikan api kecil yang membuat anak-anak disekitarnya tertawa, "Levy! Freed! Jangan mencoret tembok dengan _solid script_ dan _jutsu shiki!_ Kalian mau menghancurkan bangunan ini heh?"

"Warren, hentikan mengirim telepati tidak penting ke semua orang! Max, kalau kau mau main pasir di luar sana! Dan kau Nab… kerjakan sesuatu! Mira, Erza, berhenti berkelahi! Bickslow kembalikan boneka Lissana! Juvia jangan nangis terus, rumah kebanjiran! Jet dan Droy kalian jangan lari-lari sambil numpahin tanah dari pot! Vijeeter jangan menari di atas meja makan! Laki, buang benda-benda penyiksaan ini ke gudang cepat! Reedus, berhenti menggambar di dinding!"

"Hah… hah…," pemuda yang tahun ini berumur tujuh belas tahun ini terengah-engah, bukan hanya karena harus teriak-teriak setiap pagi seperti ini, tapi dirinya juga harus mengabsen satu persatu setan kecil ini yang entah kenapa tak kunjung jinak. Ditambah lagi kelakuan mereka yang suka menarik-narik apa saja yang melekat di tubuh pemuda ini.

"WENDY! GAJEEL! KEMANA KALIAN?! AKU BUTUH BANTUAN!"

Nah, perkenalkan pengurus Piyo Tail yang lain. Wendy Marvel dan Gajeel Redfox. Dan sesaat setelah teriakan itu membahana, dua orang yang dimaksud muncul ke ruang di mana setan-setan kecil itu tengah mengelilingi pemuda _pinkish_ yang nampak kepayahan.

"Ano ne, Natsu-san, saya tadi sedang menjemur pakaian anak-anak, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Wendy, seorang anak perempuan berumur dua belas tahun, masuk dengan sekeranjang penuh pakaian anak-anak yang sudah kering, "Hm… sepertinya saya tidak bisa membantu di sini, Natsu-san, saya harus menyetrika baju anak-anak," Wendy berkata sambil melirik ke arah Gajeel.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan si Otak Batu Bara itu, kau kerjakan saja urusan pakaian anak-anak," Gajeel yang bertubuh tinggi dengan banyak tindikkan di wajahnya menaruh keranjang berisi ikan dan sayur mayur. Lalu gadis bersurai biru dengan model rambut twin tail itu pergi dari ruangan dengan membawa setumpuk baju yang siap disetrika.

"Gajeeeeell… temee… adaw!" Belum sempat Natsu membalas ucapan dari pemuda tindikan itu, Gray membekukan kepalanya dengan sekali pukul.

"_Ice make! Ice Cube!_ Ahahaha…"

"_Nice one ice boy_, geehe!" Gajeel melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai melihat wajah natsu yang kini dilapisi es tebal.

"_Aaah~ mattaku mo,"_ suara helaan napas berat terdengar dari balik pintu, kemudian dari sana muncul lah sosok gadis dengan balutan apron merah muda (senada dengan milik Natsu) dengan sendok sayur di tangan kirinya. Rambut pirangnya diikat ekor kuda, dengan bandu putih lebar yang disematkan di rambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Gajeel sambil berkata, "Kau ini sudah dewasa, harusnya jangan menyemangati anak-anak untuk jahil dong," ucap gadis itu sambil mendengus.

"Geez… kau kayak nenek-nenek saja."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," ucap Gajeel lagi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aneh," tak mau memperpanjang konversasinya dengan pemuda tindikan itu, gadis tersebut kemudian maju ke arah setan-setan kecil dan Natsu yang kini kepalanya tengah membeku.

"Anak-anak, kalian tidak boleh nakal ya," kemudian sendok sayurnya melayang ke arah kepala Natsu, membuat bongkahan es di kepala pemuda itu pecah, "kalian tidak kasihan dengan Natsu-nii? Kalau Natsu-nii marah, nanti siapa yang akan menemani kalian main, mengerti anak-anak?" Gadis itu berkata dengan nada pelan tanpa maksud memarahi.

"_Haaaaai…,"_ ucap anak-anak bak paduan suara yang sudah dilatih tiap hari.

"Oi, Lucy… aku mengerti kau ingin menolongku dari bongkahan es, tapi…," Natsu yang jatuh tersungkur kemudian bangun dengan perlahan, "…tapi, GAK PAKAI PUKUL KEPALAKU JUGA DONG! KAU NGGAK BISA PAKAI CARA YANG LEBIH HALUS?!"

"Urusai Natsu, salah sendiri punya kelakuan selevel bocah lima tahun, makanya anak-anak ini tidak ada _respect_ kepadamu."

"Dih, kau sendiri cuma gaya-gayaan pakai apron sambil pegang-pegang sendok sayur, tapi masakanmu gak ada yang beres!"

"Ugh, untuk gadis cantik sepertiku kekurangan seperti itu pasti dimaafkan oleh mereka, iya kan anak-anak…," ucap Lucy dengan suara yang diimut-imutkan.

"Lucy-nee seram," ucap anak-anak serempak.

"NANI?!"

"Kyaaa… Monster Lucy mengamuk, lari semuanya!"

"Kemari kalian bocah-bocah kecil! Siapa yang kalian sebut monster hah?" Lucy kemudian mengejar anak-anak yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil melemparkan sesuatu ke arah gadis blonde itu.

"Hee… Lucy-san kenapa Gajeel-san?" Wendy baru saja bergabung kembali, menatap kejar-kejaran itu dengan bingung.

"Biasalah… rutinitas pagi hari, dan kau katanya mau nyetrika cepat amat selesainya."

"Oh… saya tunda dulu, sekarang waktunya sarapan kan?" Kemudian Wendy mengerling hati-hati ke arah Lucy yang masih sibuk mengejar anak-anak, "Soalnya saya agak khawatir kalau Lucy-san yang masak," ucap Wendy dengan volume pelan.

"Geehe! Aku setuju, sejak Lucy yang mengambil alih urusan dapur, kita semua jadi antre ke toilet," ucap Gajeel dengan lega, setidaknya perutnya tak perlu mulas setelah sarapan. "Eh, katanya kau mau masak, kok masih di sini?"

"Ehe… soalnya pemandangan ini sayang kalau dilewatkan," ucap Wendy girang sambil menatap kejar-kejaran itu dan kini Natsu juga ikut serta.

"Hah… yeah, setidaknya di dunia ini ada hal yang dapat membuatku senang hanya dengan melihat kelakuan konyol mereka dan bocah ingusan itu," jawab Gajeel sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

BRAK. BRUK. GOMPRANG.

Suara benda-benda berbenturan, logam bertubrukan, dan suara anak-anak yang ribut terdengar seperti suara peperangan tiada henti. Yeah, di sini adalah tempat yang ribut, setiap saat selalu riuh rendah, namun ada kalanya tempat ini sunyi senyap, dan saat itu adalah sekarang.

Lucy berjalan mengitari meja makan panjang yang sudah agak reyot. Sesekali dirinya membenarkan posisi sendok dan garpu, sambil menaruh seketul roti ukuran genggaman telapak tangannya ke atas piring masing-masing anak. Sesekali dia memeriksa anak-anak yang tengah duduk dengan manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Ah ternyata, Gajeel juga sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Kau sudah cuci tangan Droy? Simpan dulu pot tanamanmu ke pinggir jendela."

"Levy, jangan ganggu Gajeel-nii, kau bisa duduk di kursimu sendiri, kan?"

"Kau boleh duduk di samping Gray, Juvia-chan, makanya berhenti menangis ya."

"Ano… Reedus? Buku gambarmu kau tutup dulu, nanti gambarmu bisa luntur kena air minum dan Vijeeter sebentar lagi kita sarapan, berhenti dulu ya menarinya."

"Jet, Warren, Nab jangan berkelahi di meja makan, nah begitu baru bagus, duduk manis ya."

"Kau boleh memahat kayu setelah sarapan seleasi Laki, sekarang simpan dulu alat pahatanmu ke bawah meja, oke?"

"Pasir adalah salah satu bahan terlarang di meja makan bukan begitu Max dear? Nah, cuci tanganmu sekali lagi sebelum ke meja makan."

"Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman Strauss… hentikan _take over_ kalian, kita mau makan, kalian juga raijinshuu, bersikap baiklah sebelum makanan datang."

"Alzack dan Bisca duduk bersebelahan ya ah iya kemari Erza, jangan duduk di pojok sendirian… ah itu dia makanannya sudah datang."

"_Omatase simashita mina-san_," Wendy datang membawa piring besar berisi telur datar super besar bersama dengan Natsu yang tengah membawa sepanci besar sayur sup dengan sedikit kesulitan. Anak-anak yang duduk di kursinya menatap ke arah Wendy dan Natsu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Nah, bocah-bocah, waktunya makan!" Seru Natsu setelah semua anak mendapat bagian masing-masing.

"Hush Natsu, sabar dulu," Lucy mementung kepala Natsu dengan sendok sayurnya, "mana manner-mu sebelum makan?."

"Ceh… mendokusai."

_Tung!_ Kembali gadis blonde itu mementung kepala Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel, beri contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak!"

"Hah… baik, baik… Nona Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu kemudian menatap ke arah anak-anak yang sudah tidak sabar untuk makan, "Nah… semuanya, _Ittadakimasu!_" Ucapnya sambil menepuk ke-dua tangannya.

"_ITTADAKIMASU!"_

Lucy hanya bisa mendengus maklum sambil tersenyum sebelum dirinya sendiri duduk di kursinya. Suasanya menyenangkan, setidaknya ketika waktu makan mereka semua bisa duduk diam dan bersikap amat manis. Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, mereka sangat imut dan menyenangkan seperti malaikat kecil. Fuh, Lucy menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, makannya belum dia sentuh, dirinya masih sibuk memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah makan. Lucu sekali, sungguh.

Piyo Tail, tempat di mana anak-anak yatim piatu di Magnolia bisa tinggal tanpa harus takut udara dingin di luar. Tempat di mana kau bisa berbagi, baik senang maupun susah. Tempat di mana kau tak perlu takut sendirian, karena di Piyo Tail…

Kau menemukan sebuah keluarga.

Sebuah keluarga yang diimpikan oleh Lucy Heartfilia. Lalu senyum terukir kembali di wajah belia 17 tahun itu hingga salah satu anak sadar akan hal itu.

"Lucy-nee," panggil Gray.

"Ya, kenapa Gray?"

"Waktu kau tersenyum… wajahmu menakutkan."

_Krak!_ Wajah Lucy seperti terbelah ketika mendengar hal itu.

W—well… kalau ejekan setan-setan kecil itu bisa dikurangi sedikiiit saja, maka Lucy akan mendapatkan keluarga yang sempurna.

.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN or TBC

Hm… karena ini adalah kumpulan cerita drabble dan cerpen, saya akan pasang status di Fanfiksi ini dengan status **complete**, tapi sewaktu-waktu akan di update karena chapter 1 ini bisa dibilang PROLOG doang. Ke depannya mungkin akan ada cerita perindividu atau kelompok dari bocah-bocah kecil ini atau mungkin para orang dewasa penjaga Piyo Tail. Maka dari itu, ditunggu ya :D *umbar-umbar janji* /heh

Oke minna, bersedia me-riview? ;)


	2. Gruvia 1

**Gadis hujan dan Pangeran Es**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Rintik hujan jatuh perlahan ke bumi.

Tik tik tik… suaranya berirama, membuat riak kecil di permukaan air kolam. Gumpalan awan kelabu bergulung di angkasa, padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu awan putih menggantung di sana. Angin berhembus, membawa serta bulir air hujan membuat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar mengangkat sebelah tangannya guna menghalau pias air mengenai wajahnya.

Gadis kecil dengan baju bernuansa biru yang tertutup itu kemudian menyangga dagunya ke lutut. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru bergulung di ujungnya, membuat rambutnya terlihat seperti gelombang air. Di ekor matanya menggumpal cairan yang sepertinya akan tumpah beberapa saat lagi. Dia menggenggam erat boneka teru teru bozu di tangannya sambil sesekali menengadah ke langit, berharap agar hujan segera reda. Namun sekali lagi, harapannya harus dibalas dengan kekecewaan.

Langit masih saja gelap, kilat masih menyambar ganas, dan angin ribut masih terus bertiup.

Gadis kecil itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya hingga keningnya kini menyentuh lututnya.

"Hik… hik… hik…," dia menangis sesegukan sambil menggenggam erat boneka teru teru bozunya makin erat, "hujan berhenti, ya," ucapnya pelan sambil terisak.

Namun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Selalu seperti ini… seberapa besar pun dia berharap agar hujan reda, namun semuanya tidak pernah terkabul.

Di saat gadis kecil bersurai biru itu masih terisak, seseorang datang dari arah belakang dengan tergesa.

"Ittai, sialan Natsu-nii, mukul kepalaku gak kira-kira… ittaaai."

"Eh?" Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke belakang sambil mengusap matanya dengan perlahan. Jeruji air hujan menjadi latar belakang pemandangannya, sedangkan ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitamnya yang lepek karena hujan tengah menguras air dari kaus yang dia pakai. Loh? Anak laki-laki itu sekarang tidak pakai atasan?

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menatap pendatang baru itu dengan tatapan bertanya, hingga anak laki-laki itu sadar tengah diperhatikan.

"Emm…," anak laki-laki menatap si gadis kecil dengan biner onix-nya dengan tatapan menilai, "ah, aku ingat, kau Juvia kan? Anak yang baru datang dua hari yang lalu!" Seru bocah lelaki itu sembari menyangkutkan bajunya di salah satu dahan di pohon ek ini.

Anak bernama Juvia itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, "Iya… kok kamu tahu nama Juvia?" Padahal seingatnya dia belum pernah memperkenalkan diri di panti asuhan Piyo Tail semenjak kedatangan dirinya.

"Em… tidak tahu," ucap bocah lelaki itu sambil menggaruk pipinya, "ah, iya waktu itu kan Lucy-nee pernah memperkenalkan dirimu satu kali pada semua penghuni Piyo Tail," lanjutnya lagi, menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu… em...," Juvia menatap anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya itu dengan tatapan ragu-ragu.

"Oh aku Gray, Gray Fullbuster, sebaiknya kau ingat itu baik-baik ya," ucap bocah lelaki yang kini tidak memakai kausnya itu, "dan kau… kenapa?" Ucapnya ketika dirinya melihat berkas air mata di wajah Juvia.

"Juvia tidak apa-apa, Gray-san," ucap Juvia sambil melengkungkan senyum simpul.

Bocah Fullbuster itu melihat ke arah tangan Juvia, tepat pada boneka teru teru bozu yang digenggam erat oleh gadis kecil beriris biru tua itu. Gray melirik ke arah bangunan Piyo Tail yang berjarak cukup jauh dari pohon tempatnya berteduh bersama Juvia, lalu mendongak ke angkasa pada awan kelabu yang tak kunjung menghilang.

"Hm… kayaknya hujannya masih lama ya, aku duduk di sini boleh?" Ucap Gray, namun belum mendengar persetujuan yang bersangkutan, bocah lelaki itu telah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Juvia. "Kau yang buat boneka itu?" Ucap Gray tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah teru teru bozu. Lalu Juvia menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukkan.

"Juvia ingin hujan segera reda…," ucap Juvia pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Juvia… karena Juvia lah yang membawa hujan ke Piyo Tail."

"Hee? Kau bisa membawa hujan? Keren!"

"Ju—Juvia tidak merasa keren dengan bisa membawa hujan," ucap Juvia sambil menoleh ke Gray, protes, "Juvia hanya ingin hujan berhenti… Juvia tidak ingin semuanya membenci Juvia karena selalu membawa hujan yang suram di sekitar Piyo Tail."

Karena dari dulu, Juvia selalu dianggap sebagai anak pembawa kesuraman. Dirinya telah berkali-kali diadopsi kemudian dikembalikan ke panti asuhan karena selalu membawa hujan. Dan alasan dirinya berada di Piyo Tail ini sekarang adalah karena panti asuhannya yang lama tidak bisa menampung Juvia lagi karena bangunan panti asuhan tersebut sudah lapuk terkena hujan yang tak mau berhenti.

"Begitu kah?" Gray mengurut dagunya, berpose sok lagi berpikir, "Tapi kata Wendy-nee, hujan itu penting, hujan itu membawa kehidupan!" Ucap Gray bersemangat walaupun dirinya tak tahu apa arti kata yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Masa?" Tanya Juvia tidak percaya karena baru pertama kali dirinya mendengar seseorang tidak protes terhadap hujan yang dia bawa.

"Iya!" Ucap Gray dengan senyum lebar terpeta di wajahnya, "Aku suka hujan loh, karena saat hujan kau bisa lari-lari di bawahnya," ucapnya lagi kemudian melirik ke arah padang rumput luas yang dengan hujan rintik yang turun perlahan.

"Mau coba?" Ajak Gray sambil menjulurkan tangannya pada Juvia. Namun sekali lagi, Gray tak menunggu persetujuan dari Juvia karena sekejap kemudian kedua bocah itu telah berada di bawah guyuran hujan rintik di sebuah padang rumput yang menghijau. Berlari-lari mengitari rerumputan hijau dengan aroma khas tanah ketika hujan. Rasanya menyenangkan, bahkan Juvia baru tahu rasanya berada di bawah hujan yang dibawanya.

Ternyata… hujan itu tidak buruk.

Juvia merasa dadanya menghangat. Walaupun matanya telah mengeluarkan banyak air mata, namun untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa aliran itu hangat, membuat pipinya seperti meleleh. Wajahnya terlihat senang, dengan senyuman sehangat matahari terlukis di sana.

Sehangat matahari yang kini mengintip dari balik awan, membuat langit terlihat amat biru tanpa awan kelabu. Hujan berhenti dan Juvia dapat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menghangat walaupun basah kuyup. Dirinya mendongak ke langit, ekspresinya amat takjub seperti baru mendapat mainan yang ditunggu-tunggu di hari ulang tahunnya.

Langit cerah.

"Ah! Ternyata kalau kau senyum seperti itu, hujannya berhenti!" Ucap Gray ketika dirinya melihat senyum tipis di wajah Juvia, "Makanya jangan murung terus ya Juvia," lanjutnya lagi sambil ikut menengadah ke langit.

"Tapi sayang ya gak ada pelangi," ucap Gray.

"Pelangi?" Ulang Juvia.

"Iya pelangi, itu tuh yang warna-warni di langit abis hujan," jelas Gray sambil menunjuk ke arah langit, namun nampaknya malah membuat Juvia makin bingung. "Hah… baiklah, akan kutunjukkan," Gray kemudian membentuk sebuah pose dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

_"Ice make, prism."_

Juvia melihat sihir Gray dengan tatapan kagum karena mendadak muncul bongkahan es seperti piramid kecil seukuran tangannya. Lalu Gray meletakkan bongkahan es itu ke tangan Juvia.

"Ini namanya prisma dan kalau kau arahkan ke sinar matahari," ucap Gray, tangannya yang lain menggenggam lengan Juvia kemudian mengarahkan prisma ke sinar matahari yang mulai terik, "maka kau akan bisa melihat pelangi, keren kan prisma ini!" Ucapnya bangga.

Juvia melihat dengan takjub, di tangannya kini terbias berbagai warna yang terlihat indah. Mulutnya terbuka seakan tidak percaya.

"Gray-san, Gray-san, lihat ini pelangi!" Ucap Juvia senang sambil melirik ke arah bocah bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Ya kan? Keren kan?!" Serunya sambil tersenyum melihat karyanya di tangan Juvia.

"Iya, keren!" Ucap Juvia tak kalah senang, senyumnya makin lebar hingga akhirnya dirinya tertawa pelan bersama Gray.

Prisma di tangan Juvia terasa amat dingin, namun senyum di wajah Gray menghangatkannya.

Gray-sama, pangeran es Juvia.

* * *

.

* * *

**.Drabble.**

**Gray-sama dan hujan di musim panas**

.

.

.

Gray duduk sendirian di bawah pohon ek yang tumbuh di pinggir sebuah kolam besar. Dedaunan pohon tersebut menghijau karena sekarang musim panas. Suara cicada terdengar bising di pohon, sepertinya tengah menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya untuk kawin. Gray menatap jauh ke arah langit biru dengan awan putih yang terlihat amat bersih. Tidak biasanya bocah tukang buat onar, sumber sakit pinggang Natsu Dragneel ini kini tengah terlihat lesu.

Di lain pihak, jika kau memerhatikan sedikit lebih teliti di bagian semak-semak. Kau dapat melihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru tengah mengamati—mengintai lebih tepatnya—Gray dari jauh. Gadis kecil itu adalah Juvia Loksar yang kini telah menjadi penggemar nomor satu Gray Fullbuster. Ah, tepatnya dia jatuh cinta pada Gray, pangeran es-nya.

Walau kau bisa bilang ini hanya cinta monyet.

"Ah… Gray-sama, _suteki_~" Juvia mendadak malu sendiri melihat pangerannya dari balik semak-semak seperti ini. Namun senyum Juvia segera lenyap ketika dirinya melihat pangeran esnya tengah terisak. Juvia mengerutkan kedua alisnya kemudian langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Gray-sama… kenapa nangis?" Tanya Juvia yang kini sudah berada di belakang Gray.

"A—ah! A—aku gak nangis!" Ucap Gray sambil mengelap matanya dengan kausnya yang dia letakkan di atas rumput, yah seperti biasa bocah es ini topless.

Juvia kembali mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian dirinya duduk di samping bocah Fullbuster itu sambil memainkan jemarinya. "Juvia tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok, jadi Gray-sama jangan malu," ucap Juvia pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gray, walaupun suara isakan tangisnya masih saja terdengar sesekali.

"Kenapa Gray-sama menangis?"

"Kangen Ur," ucap Gray sambil mengelap kembali matanya dengan kaus yang dia pakai.

"Ur?"

"Dia orang yang mengasuhku… sebelum datang ke Piyo Tail, hari ini ulang tahun Ur."

"Oh…," mendadak pemahaman muncul di pikiran Juvia. 'Ah, pasti Ur sudah meninggal, ya?' Karena semua orang di Piyo Tail ini tidak mempunyai orang tua, begitu pula dengan Gray. Juvia menyesal telah bertanya sesuatu yang dapat melukai Gray. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa menghibur pangeran es-nya.

Gadis bersurai biru bergelombang itu berlari ke tengah padang rumput tempat dirinya pernah berlari-lari dibawah hujan bersama Gray. Kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat ke udara. Sudah lama dirinya tidak membawa hujan setelah bertemu dengan Gray, namun kali ini dia ingin hujan turun sebentar saja di daerah ini.

"_Ame_," bisik Juvia pelan, kemudian sebuah hujan lokal turun hanya di daerah padang rumput. Juvia terkena guyuran hujan rintik hingga kausnya sedikit basah, kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Gray yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gray-sama, lihat sini!"

Gray perlahan mengangkat kepalany, awalnya dia bingung namun sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika melihat pelangi yang diciptakan hujan di padang rumput. Pelangi yang muncul dari tangan Juvia, melengkung indah dengan warna-warna yang sempurna.

"Kita kirim kado pelangi ini untuk Ur yuk, Gray-sama."

Di musim panas yang menyengat ini, hujan turun di sebuah padang rumput. Lalu pelangi kecil muncul dari tangan gadis hujan. Pelangi yang dikemas menjadi sebuah kado untuk orang terkasih yang telah pergi ke langit. Kado dari gadis hujan dan pangeran es, untuk Ur yang tengah beristirahat di langit sana.

.

**End **

**.**

**.**

Yah, end untuk chapter ini maksudnya :p saya kan udah bilang kalau ini adalah tempat kumpulan cerita pendek dan drabble penghuni Piyo Tail XD

Pasti suatu saat saya bikin lagi hehe...

.Nah, Minna ditunggu riview-nya ya ;)


	3. NaLu 1

**Under the stary sky, together**

Nalu Drabble

.

.

Langit cerah dengan bintang yang bertaburan tak terhingga, seperti butiran gula yang berkilau di latar belakangi dengan bulan purnama penuh yang sinarnya cukup terang untuk membuat seseorang berjalan tanpa rasa takut di jalan setapak yang biasanya gelap menuju Fairy Hill—Bukit Peri kota Magnolia. Ah, tapi siapa yang mau repot-repot menginjakkan kaki ke tempat yang amat sepi seperti ini di malam hari? Jawabannya tentu saja para penghuni dan pengurus Piyo Tail.

Seperti dua orang muda mudi yang kini tengah berjalan bersisian membawa beberapa plastik belanjaan.

Pemuda dengan surai senada warna bunga sakura itu nampaknya lupa melepaskan apron pink-nya, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti suami yang mengurus urusan rumah seharian penuh padahal umurnya baru delapan belas tahun dan masih lanjang. Dia berjalan sambil menenteng dua plastik bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok pagi di tangan kiri, tangan kanannya sedang sibuk memikul sekardus baju bekas ukuran anak kecil yang diberikan dengan suka rela oleh para penghuni kota Magnolia. Sedangkan gadis blonde dengan model rambut diikat dua yang berjalan di samping pemuda tersebut tengah membawa sekardus buku cerita anak dan juga beberapa buku pengetahuan umum yang juga merupakan sumbangan dari warga.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam ditemani oleh suara serangga malam yang mulai berdendang, sahut menyahut membuat melodi hutan pada malam hari yang terasa menyenangkan. Suara burung hantu sesekali terdengar, membuat suasana jalan menuju Fairy Hill menjadi semakin ramai. Tak ada rasa takut berjalan di tempat sepi untuk malam ini bagi Lucy—gadis blonde itu. Dirinya amat tenang karena ditemani oleh nyanyian malam, siraman sinar keperakan purnama yang membuat bunga-bunga di pinggir jalan setapak terlihat indah, juga keberadaan pemuda yang menemaninya berjalan malam ini.

Gadis beriris sewarna karamel itu menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Natsu—pemuda bersurai pink tersebut terlihat capai. Bulir-bulir keringat perlahan mengalir dari pelipis pemuda delapan belas tahun itu hingga membuat kaus bagian belakang yang dia pakai sedikit basah. Wajahnya juga dipenuhi peluh sebesar biji jangung,.

"Natsu," ucap Lucy sambil meletakkan kardus yang dia bawa ke rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Ya, Luce?" Tanya Natsu yang ikut menghentikan langkahnya ketika Lucy merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya, yang ternyata adalah sapu tangan dengan motif strawberry merah muda.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali, Natsu-nii," ucap Lucy dengan nada jenaka sambil mengelap wajah Natsu dengan sapu tangan.

"Oi oi… jangan ikut memanggilku begitu, kau seperti bocah-bocah nakal itu saja," protes Natsu, dan yang dia maksud dengan bocah-bocah nakal itu siapa lagi kalau bukan para penghuni Piyo Tail.

"Lalu apa dong? Mau aku panggil Natsu-kun?" Tanya Lucy yang geli sendiri mendengar kata yang barusan dia ucapkan.

"Jangan, tidak enak di dengar," ucap Natsu.

"Natsu-sama? Natsu Ouji-sama? Bhahahaha… nampaknya kau tidak punya tampang untuk dipanggil _Ouji_—pangeran."

"Urusai Luce," gerutu Natsu yang kini mencoba untuk memasang ekspresi protes yang meyakinkan. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya kesal dengan ejekan tak langsung dari gadis blonde itu. Malah mungkin dia merasa sedikit senang. Entah sejak kapan, tapi dia yakin kalau berada di dekat Lucy dirinya merasa nyaman. Terlebih lagi sekarang Lucy tengah sibuk mengelap wajahnya hingga menyebabkan mereka berada pada posisi yang amat dekat.

Well… bahagia itu sederhana, menurut Natsu. Kau tak perlu punya banyak uang, makanan enak, atau barang-barang mahal. Kebersamaan sederhana seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Suara jangkrik terdengar berirama, kodok pun tak kalah sibuk berkoak malam ini, semoga saja itu bukan pertanda hujan soalnya kedua orang tersebut tengah membawa barang-barang yang tidak tahan terhadap air, seperti buku-buku di kardus yang dibawa Lucy.

"Nah, sudah beres," ucap Lucy kemudian memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam saku lalu mulai mengangkat kardusnya—dengan kepayahan.

"Kalau kau tak kuat, kenapa tak kau panggil saja salah satu spirit stellar mu, Luce?" Tanya Natsu dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Hm… kau benar, di saat seperti ini Virgo paling bisa diandalkan untuk disuruh membawa barangku, tapi…," gadis bersurai pirang itu menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menengok ke arah Natsu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi apa?" Pancing Natsu penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa… ingin berjalan berdua denganmu saja saat ini," ucap Lucy riang. Namun sayangnya kalimat itu mempunyai efek yang cukup hebat bagi pemuda Dragneel tersebut karena kini dia tak berani memperlihatkan eskpresi wajahnya yang mendadak merona.

_"Sou ka?"_ Ucapnya grogi dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Lucy. Dalam hatinya dia ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang Lucy ketika mengatakan kalimat tadi, namun dirinya bahkan tak berani untuk melirik ke samping untuk saat ini. Walaupun nampaknya keadaan hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang tersenyum di langit malam keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan perlahan. Mencoba untuk menikmati waktu istirahat bersama partner di sampingnya dengan berlama-lama di luar sebelum bertemu dengan teriakan bocah-bocah kecil yang nampaknya belum tidur hingga larut malam.

Well… nampaknya bagi Natsu Dragneel, bahagia itu _memang_ sederhana.

.

.

**Between the White Curtain, Wind, and... You**

Nalu Drabble

.

.

Hari minggu adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang untuk beristirahat setelah satu minggu beraktivitas. Pergi mendaki gunung, atau hanya sekadar piknik di taman di bawah pohon besar di Taman Sole, atau mungkin pergi ke pantai di dekat Fairy Hills. Ah, kota Magnolia nampaknya punya segudang tempat rekreasi ya?

Namun nampaknya hal itu bukanlah opsi yang bisa diambil para penghuni Piyo Tail untuk hari Minggu ini. Karena sekarang adalah jadwal membersihkan bangunan Piyo Tail. Kerja bakti, kawan-kawan. Dapat dilihat kesibukan itu dengan banyaknya barang yang ditaruh di luar rumah, menumpuk dan berdebu. Kebanyakan barang adalah sampah yang tak terbuang (atau sengaja tidak dibuang anak-anak, seperti ketika mereka makan camilan di malam hari dan bungkusnya dibuang di bawah tempat tidur mereka). Well, urusan dimarahi Natsu dan Wendy karena hal tersebut bisa ditunda dulu, sekarang waktunya membenahkan segala kekacauan di dalam bangunan.

"Gray! Kau jangan main-main dengan es dan kau Freed jangan coret-coret kursi dengan jutsu shiki!" Natsu yang tengah mengangkat sebuah meja kecil memulai kebiasaannya lagi; meneriaki anak-anak (atau kau bisa samakan dengan setan kecil). Natsu yang sudah tak punya energi untuk meneriaki anak-anak lain yang nampak terlihat tengah main-main, hanya menghela napas sambil membawa meja yang dia angkat ke luar. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya ketika meja ukuran sedang itu dia taruh di tumpukan barang-barang yang lain. Lalu sebuah belaian angin sepoi berhasil membuatnya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas, meregangkan tubuhnya hingga sekelebat bayangan di daerah jemuran pakaian menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh, hari ini semua gorden dicuci ya?" Ucapnya ketika melihat banyaknya gorden yang dijemur, bergelombang seperti ombak ketika terkena tiupan angin. Dan seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan apron pink yang senada dengan apron yang tengah dipakai Natsu tengah menguras gorden-gorden yang lain kemudan menjemurnya.

Natsu menghampiri hamparan gorden di tempat jemuran kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah gorden berwarna putih yang nampak amat bersih, tidak ada noda sedikit pun, nampaknya Lucy punya bakat kusus soal cuci mencuci.

"Luce, kau ada di situ?" Ucap Natsu dari balik gorden.

"Natsu? Ah iya aku ada di sini, ada apa?" Tanya Lucy dari balik gorden putih itu.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tanya saja," Natsu terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar dengusan gadis itu dari balik gorden sebagai respon jawaban pemuda Dragneel ini, "kau butuh bantuan, Nona Heartfilia?"

"Natsu Dragneel! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti nona besar ketika kau tengah bercanda," ucap Lucy dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ah, gadis itu mendumel rupanya. Hal ini membuat Natsu semakin ingin mengganggunya lebih jauh.

"Sesuai perintahmu, Hime," ucap Natsu menirukan kata-kata yang biasa diucapkan spirit milik Lucy, Virgo.

"Natsu!" Seru Lucy dengan geram.

"Waktunya hukuman kah, Hime?" Tanya Natsu yang kini hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar respon dari gadis yang dapat membuka gerbang spirit itu, terkesan manis—menurut pemuda bersurai pink ini.

"Tidak lucu Natsu!" Seru Lucy yang napak tengah berbalik ke arah Natsu, walaupun terhalang gorden namun Natsu dapat merasakannya entah karena apa.

_Eaaaaaa…_

Natsu kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke depan gorden, hampir menempelkan keningnya di gorden putih itu kemudian berkata, "Hamba siap dihukum, Hime hehe…," kekehnya pelan sembari menggenggam pinggiran gorden dengan sebelah tangannya.

Lalu mendadak gorden di sibak dari sisi Lucy, membuat Natsu dapat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah gadis itu sesuai dengan apa yang dia bayangkan. Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya terdiam. Cukup lama karena ketika Lucy membuka gorden tersebut, bibir Natsu yang tadi amat dekat dengan gorden kini tengah menempel di kening gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Gyaaaa!"

Keduanya berseru sambil mundur beberap langkah ke belakang hingga gorden putih itu kembali menjadi pembatas di antara kedua muda mudi itu. Beberapa saat dalam kesunyian karena keduanya merasa amat malu. Hanya suara angin yang menerbangkan pinggiran gorden yang sesekali terdengar, juga suara Gajeel yang berseru pada anak-anak dari dalam bangunan Piyo Tail, juga bunyi kelentingan ornamen di pelataran rumah.

Dua orang itu terdiam, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Terdiam di antara selembar kain berwarna putih yang bergerak sesekali ketika tertiup angin. Di sana, mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan dengan gorden putih sebagai pembatas, menunggu seseorang di antara mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

_Awkward, but… they not hate it, ehe._

.

.

**Igauan?**

Nalu Drabble

.

.

Lucy menatap dengan tatapan jenaka pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur di bawah pohon ek di halaman bangunan Piyo Tail. Kemudian perlahan gadis blonde itu berjongkok di depan pemuda dengan apron pink yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya yang kini terselujur tidak berdaya di bawah naungan bayangan pohon ek yang merangkul dirinya dan Lucy. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka, amat lebar. Nampaknya dia terlalu capai hingga tertidur di bawah pohon, begitu pikir Lucy.

"Natsu, Natsu," ucap Lucy sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh pemuda tersebut, namun guncangan pelan itu sama sekali tidak membangunkan pemuda Dragneel tersebut. Hingga membuat gadis bersurnae Heartfilia ini bermaksud untuk beranjak dari sini, meninggalkan pemuda itu untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali meneriaki anak-anak nakal yang kini juga tengah tertidur di kasurnya masing-masing. Biasalah, anak-anak kan butuh tidur siang, hehe.

"Kau memang selevel dengan anak lima tahun, Natsu," ucap Lucy sambil terkekeh pelan kemudian berdiri.

"Luce…,"

Mendadak Lucy langsung berbalik lagi menghadap pemuda Dragneel itu, namun nampaknya yang barusan hanyalah igauan pemuda tersebut hingga membuat Lucy mendengus pelan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Luce… manis…," igau Natsu begitu pelan, hingga nampaknya suara tersebut dapat diculik oleh angin, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu berhenti dengan wajah merona. Dia menoleh kembali ke belakang sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya, melihat sosok Natsu yang kini tengah menggaruk lehernya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hmph… kau tengah mimpi apa sih sampai mengigau begitu?" Bisik Lucy sebal kemudian kembali menghampiri pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Natsu. Telunjuk tangannya kemudian ditempel di kening Natsu.

"Kalau kau mau bilang itu padaku, harus dalam keadaan sadar! Jangan mengigau begini, curang," ucap Lucy sambil mendumel, namun pada akhirnya dirinya tersenyum sambil melihat ekspresi tidur Natsu yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Well... kalau kau lagi tidur begini, wajahmu manis juga, Natsu."

.

.

FIN untuk chapter ini :d

Akhirnya saya kesampaian juga bikin NaLu walaupun mungkin ini temanya Family + sedikit romance, tapi ini setidaknya saya udah berhasil bikin NaLu. Banzaaii *gak jelas*

Oke deh, Minna, Mind To Riview? ;)


End file.
